


entertain the pain

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Spoilers for Yoosung's route, Spoilers!, Unrequited Love, but it's still really not lolol, i honestly feel like it's a seven/mc fic, seven-centric, somewhat minor but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>twos can't exist in a binary world. at least, that's what he tells himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	entertain the pain

**Author's Note:**

> In the RFA book that's in the VIP package, Seven mentions how his world is made of zeroes and ones, but if he saw something like a two he would probably fall in love on the spot and ever since I read that, I've wanted to write something like that. I also wanted to write something with him falling in love with them MC, but she chooses someone else.
> 
> I meant to make this more heartbreaking than it turned out being, but alas. It's alright still. It's also a bit of a departure from my normal style, I think ahaha since it's all fragmented. 
> 
> oh. also named after my favorite highway's song, entertain the pain. the emotions in the song are right, but the words don't entirely match up.

In.

And out.

Luciel breathes in slow and calculated breaths. He’s got to calm himself, because when he walks through those double doors he’ll have to keep the floodgates from overflowing. It won’t be hard to apologize to her for what happened to Yoosung. He speaks only in truths when he says it’s all his fault that the boy got hurt. If only he hadn’t been weak, then all would be well.

All, but Luciel’s binary world.

 

* * *

 

Everything can be translated into ones and zeroes. That’s how it goes, that’s how he thinks, and that’s how he’s always thought ever since he took on the name of ‘Luciel.’ Any other way of thinking would make things too complicated, and, on the off chance he decides to actually be honest with himself, things for him have always been complicated.

But, of course, he’s not honest. He’s never honest. He lies and lies and lies to the point that he’s not even sure what’s a lie and what’s the truth.

It doesn’t really matter though.

As long as it still computes.

 

* * *

 

Error.

Error.

The warning bells are going off in his brain, but it’s his duty to look her up. To know if she’s safe, to know that she’s not a danger to the RFA. Deep down, Luciel knows that she’s not. It shows on her face, in her responses, and on her social media accounts. It’s clear she’s not dangerous to their group.

But she’s dangerous to him.

He’d known the second he saw her face, her name.

His brain stopped working. It stopped computing.

It was supposed to be impossible find someone like her.

And yet, he did.

In this world of zeroes and ones he found a two.

 

* * *

 

For being a two, she’s not as terrible as he thought. Luciel finds that her existence is rather pleasant. His mind still can’t process her, but instead she gives his ever working mind new puzzles to solve- a break from the monotony he’s been suffering through day after day.

She laughs at his antics, goes along with his jokes and even, on occasion, one ups him..

He didn’t know that a two could be so perfect.

It’s really too bad that a two can’t exist in a binary world.

But he’s fine with pretending that it can.

 

* * *

 

Luciel should have known.

The signs were there all along. Even if she helped him tease Yoosung, she would always, inevitably comfort him- be kind to him. So was only a matter of time.

Until they fall for one another.

 

* * *

 

He’s angry.

He can’t understand.

Luciel knows Rika was special, there’s no doubt about that.

But Rika was no two.

And yet, here Yoosung is, comparing Rika to his precious two. They’re similar. But they’re different. So very different. Rika is Rika and she is not and never will be.

It drives Luciel insane.

Does Yoosung want to see her face to face like he does?

Does he want to go somewhere alone with her and have fun together just like he does?

Does he think of her when he wakes up? When he goes to bed?

If he does, why does Yoosung keep thinking and comparing her to Rika?

Luciel slams his fists down on his desk in frustration. He knows all the answers to the questions that his brain is shooting off like rapid fire. But there’s just one question that echoes the loudest in his mind. It’s the one that he can’t answer. The one he won’t answer.

Why is he so angry about all of this?

 

* * *

 

Luciel should have known.

They say love changes people. Even if Yoosung saw her as Rika, if she continued to reject that image, he was bound to eventually see her for her. Yoosung’s changing, and Luciel can’t say that he’s not happy to see his friend, his brother growing into a better, stronger person. Someone worthy of his precious two. So it’s only a matter of time…

Until he has to confront his own feelings.

 

* * *

 

Yoosung is different.

He’s changed and Luciel knows it’s all for her. The old Yoosung never would have insisted on going with him to the enemy’s doorstep. The old Yoosung never would have put himself through physical torture for her.

It’s clear as day, Yoosung loves her.

And she loves him back.

Luciel sees it in her words, strong and supportive, firm, yet comforting. She laces her messages with the love she feels for Yoosung and Luciel couldn’t be more… conflicted.

Everytime he feeds the information to his brain, it computes three answers.

He’s happy.

He’s jealous.

It confuses Luciel. Can two such feelings coincide?

If anything, there’s one thing he does know. The third answer, is one that he can never acknowledge. If he never acknowledges it, he never has to come to terms with the fact that he’ll never be the one in her heart. He doesn’t deserve it anyway, not after letting Yoosung get hurt. He doesn’t deserve her love for letting a moment of weakness get the better of him. He’d forgotten- she’s not the only two in this world.

But twos shouldn’t exist in a binary world.

And he’s lying if he says that they can’t.

 

* * *

 

In.

And out.

Luciel breathes in careful and measured breathes. He’s got to prepare himself, because when he walks through those double doors it will be like jumping head first into raging waters. It will be hard to face her, and pretend that he hasn’t realized he’s fallen in love with her. He speaks only in lies when he supportively pushes her toward Yoosung, a man far better for her than Luciel could ever be. If only he’d been honest, then all would be well.

All, but Luciel’s broken heart.


End file.
